The Best Teachers Teach from The Heart, Not From The Book
by KakashiFNGRL
Summary: A colleague asks Iruka if an adult can be taught how to read and write, he says yes and offers her free lessons. But it seems he offered them to the wrong girl, or did he? IrukaxOc
1. Chapter 1

'The mediocre teacher tells. The good teacher explains. The superior teacher demonstrates. The great teacher inspires.' - Author unknown.

All I knew about these words was how to say them and what they meant. Everything else was just blurry for me. Since my parents couldn't afford the simplest education, I was taught only the essentials, like cleaning and cooking. I learned it either from them or by my self. I cheated my way in and out of ninja school, because not knowing how to read or write makes life harder then it already is. People assumed I was lazy because of my bad grades. Even as a Chuunin at age 24, all I could write was my name, rank, village and shinobi registration code. I had my reports written by others, friends.

Recently, well about a year ago, they asked me to teach at the largest academy in Katon. Only, I refused, not just because I couldn't read, _he_ works there. I always told myself that if he were to find out I cannot read, I would cease to exist as a ninja. But he is the only one who can help me. As for the last couple of months, I have been following reading and writing courses, with him. When I explained to him the problem for the first time he kept asking who the person in question was. I kept saying it was just a suggestion, _"Is it possible to teach an almost adult person to read and write?" _

_He pondered for over 5 minutes, but eventually said yes, I prayed he wouldn't laugh the second time I saw him..._

"Iruka? Are you here?" I said as I knocked on the door, afraid he had already left my features saddened. As I desperately wanted to turn around and walk away crying, I heard him from the back of the classroom.

"Just a moment Ashika-chan, I'll be right there!" he said, but as I thought to myself, _'Please don't worry, I know you're not going to take this seriously_.' things seemed to shift for the even worse.

"I heard you wanted to talk to me. It's about the reading course, correct?" Shied away and quite nervous I nodded slightly. "I asked around, but personally I believe that anyone who can't read yet can always learn, but only if they really desire to. 'Cuz hey, if kids like Naruto can become ninja... Then adults can learn to read or write. It's their passion that counts, not ability."

I faintly smiled at those intelligent and inspiring words, although, apparently it looked quite sad.

"What's wrong?" he said, the only words that came to mind were of a blunt confession. "Why won't you tell me who the person in question is?" he tried to pull my attention towards him by grabbing and holding both of my hands close to his chest. I didn't understand what was happening, my heart was beating so fast and his was, so calm as I could feel it beat slowly beneath my fingertips. I started to figure he didn't feel the same way, didn't love me back, that I was just weird, so I cared less and spilled it. "It's my… twin sister, she can't read."

What was I saying?! I don't have a sister! My parents had trouble feeding one child, another would kill them!

"You have a sister? Oh, how strange... well if she wants to learn how to read just come over with her."

"No! That's not possible, uh- one of us always has to take care of our mom! That's why she can't read. She spent her entire youth at home, working..." Secretly I held my breath, hoping he'd buy my pathetic little lie that only held a grain of truth.

"Oh," he said, "Well that's a pity, then... but you can read. Why don't _you_ teach her?"

"Well, you know I'm a terrible sensei! You're way better..." my face flushed as his hands grew tighter around mine. I tried to look away but there was something about his eyes, so warm and loving. Finally I knew why he teaches so well, he inspires them. Only, he inspired me to cry whilst running away because I didn't know what to do.

Later I helped him clean up a bit around the class room, well I tried to. See, when I was sweeping the floor I found a note. Probably written by some of the students and passed around, it was crumpled into the shape of a ball. When I unfolded it I noticed a drawing of Iruka-kun, as a woman... without clothes and surrounded by clouds. They had scribbled something around it and of course, I couldn't read what it said. As I studied the drawing even closer I had yet to notice Iruka watching over my shoulder. Deep from inside I wanted to stuff the paper away in a pocket and cherish it for ever, _demo_...

"Oh my god, what a terrible drawing!" he said as he reached for it over my shoulder.

"Why? I kinda like it! They did capture your 'curves' so nicely." I mocked him as I held the drawing even further away. He hung over my back and shoulders, reaching for the drawing. I could feel the heat of his body through our vests and blushed. Thank Kami he didn't notice it, only my blush grew worse as he threw his arms over my shoulders and loosely hugged me. I heard him make a dissapointed sound when he couldn't reach the drawing, but I dared not to face him as his lips were so close to mine. I felt his breathing and heart beat almost fall into sync with my own as mine slowed down. At that moment I felt so peaceful, I placed my hands on the arms around me and said,

"Iruka, about the reading thing."

"What about it?"

"When can my sister follow your classes?"

"Well they're not really classes so I can't use the school. I guess she can drop by my house for some lessons." Those words... I couldn't believe he said that. I started to doubt about what kind of man he was, would he make advances towards my 'sister'? My first plan was to do a jutsu and dress up like my 'sister', but his specialty is Genjutsu so that wouldn't work. All I could do was tell him, but I just felt like a fool lying to him and an even bigger fool if I had told the truth.

"I guess she, could stop by tonight..." I felt his weight leaving my body and taking his heat as well, pity though. I wondered to myself, what have I gotten myself into?

"I'll write down the address so you can explain to her where my house is." he somehow snatched the drawing from my hand and scribbled something on the back, great! Even more things I can't read but really need!

Frightened I walked over the streets, it was already dark as I approached the Ichiraku Ramen booth.

"Teuchi-san, can you tell me where this address is?" he greeted me and I showed him the piece of paper. He smiled faintly and nodded, "Let me draw you some directions..."

After I received another note, one I _could _read, I walked on. He had moved a lot in the past, and even though Iruka now lived in the better part of Konoha, I never really liked walking in the dark all alone. After almost getting lost a few times I actually reached his door, but just couldn't knock. My hands were shaking because of the nerves so I rang the bell instead. As I was imagining how he would be dressed for my 'sister' I only kept getting more jealous. I saw his hair falling down, framing his face and draped slightly over his shoulders.

He wouldn't be wearing a shirt, well… a uniform shirt that is. His white shirt would be unbuttoned from the top, two maybe three buttons down. The more I focused on that mind swirl, the warmer I got. I heard rumbling and cussing from behind the door as I prayed to Kami, I hoped that I was at the wrong house. Aware of not being transformed I corrected my clothes which were my only cover, he would look straight through any jutsu. All I could do was act different and say I was my own twin sister, a bit more ditzy and clumsy though… Whatever ditzy may mean.

The clothes I wore were nothing like a ninja would wear, more like an old housewife. Perfect for my 'sister', right? The man who opened the door was a stranger to me, or so I thought. Like my imagination, the mind swirl was correct… He looked like he just showered beneath a waterfall as his hair was dripping wet, pity that he wore a bathrobe though. Still, my eyes were feasting upon what I saw, I felt myself sway into his arms. But in reality I stood like a statue. "Ashika-san, what are you doing here? Sorry for my appearance, I just rushed from the bath. I had quite a rough day…"

Words left my lips as well, but only in my mind. I wanted to tell him so much, everything… But I couldn't. I bowed deep only to cover up my blush, "Gomennasai! I didn't wish to disturb you! I hope I'm not inferring at the wrong time."

"Oh, you must be Ashika's sister. Just between us, the proper way to apologise to a superior is 'moushiwake arimasen'. You don't have to use it towards me though." He corrected me like a gentle person would, and he smiled like a real friend would. Did he know it was me...? Or did he play along with my silly little game?

After he invited me in, he led me towards the living room. I made myself a bit comfortable as he slipped into his bedroom to change into something decent, he said. Another mind swirl deceived me, his loose hair and loose lips, his white unbuttoned shirt smelling exactly like he does. His eyes like those of a tiger, always on the hunt. Am I in love? Or just a pervert…? I shifted the cushion on which I sat, only to sit even more uncomfortable. I startled as the door slid open and proofed my was mind wrong, I AM a pervert. How could I think something like that of Iruka? As he walked into the room he went straight to the kitchen,

"Would you like something to drink? Maybe a little snack?"

My voice refused to cooperate, "I-I'll just have some water, please."

From the living room I could see into what he had changed. A pity though, I liked my imagination better. His black Chuunin sweater with rolled up sleeves and black sweat pants weren't what I had imagined along with his hair up in a high pony tail. To be honest I was quite relieved and disappointed, but still concerned. Being dressed like a _gentle_man doesn't mean he'll act like one.

With a few cups of some sort on a tray he walked to the table, the bitter smell of sake reached my nostrils. I hoped it wasn't too late to bail, the only way I'd be getting away here was fighting or crawling. As he placed a glass of water in front of me I blushed, for absolutely no reason! So it seems the sake was for himself, he must have had a _very_ rough day. Whilst pouring his own sake he tried to strike a conversation. His voice sounded different then it used to this morning, it was more... seducing? I couldn't say, I had been too concentrated on him. "Your sister forgot to mention your name, or I missed her telling me. Could you refresh my memory?"

Chikusho.

"My name?" Double chikusho.

"Uhm," This I hadn't thought about, a name... A name for my 'sister'.

"Azamuku desu, hajimemashite Iruka-san." I said and bowed slightly. His smile was so heartwarming all I could do was blush and look away. With my hands on my lap I tried to keep myself up straight, the fact that there was either little to no blood in my head or way too much wasn't helping me to stay conscious.

From the corner of my eye I watched him drink, I watched him getting drunk slowly. His lips touching the cup, his tongue licking the sake off his lips, driving me crazy. A blush crept onto his face and as my eyes crawled upwards I noticed he was looking dead straight into mine. My breathing stocked as he had stopped drinking, only I hadn't noticed he stopped drinking the moment I laid my eyes on his lips. "So, what do you know so far? What can you write, read?"

I nearly stuttered as I tried to respond, "Just my name and stuff... Where I'm from. Reading is quite different though, when I look at some writing, it doesn't remotely look like the hiragana or kanji I use for my name. Do you understand what I 'm saying?"

In a very weird way he nodded his head, the look on his face told me he wanted to eat me alive but in fact he was thinking, "You might be dyslectic. To know for sure you'd have to do some exams of sorts."

That look in his eyes, I've seen it before. I've felt that sensation before, but this time I was scared. Because I wasn't Ashika, I was Azamuku...

In silence I thought, '_Iruka, what are you doing? This isn't how I know you! You're a role model, a father to those children! And what do you do, in your free time? You drink and flirt with someone, non existing!'_

The slight temper I knew of, but this playful, arousing side... It was almost scaring me. His supposedly empty sake bottle returned on the tray, that reminded me of my water which I hadn't yet touched. In order not to get too entangled in him I focused on that glass of water and its substance. Apparently the tray had been switched with a pen and some paper. As Iruka suddenly sat almost behind me the water in the glass began to swirl slowly, when he placed the pen in my hand he held it tight. I kept hoping he hadn't seen that I kept concentrating on the water,

"This pen, will become your best friend for the coming weeks, maybe months. Depends on how fast you can learn and how many classes a week you'll want to be taking."

I almost forgot to breathe as he still held my hand, he brought the pen to the paper and scribbled something, "The first things you'll be learning, are the hiragana, katakana and combinations. Then simple words and phrases. This will take at least 25 lessons."

I could care less, even if it would take 25 years, as long as I could spend that time with him. I nodded slowly, as my eyes tried to deceiver the 'code' on the paper I blushed, he had written down my last name, a heart... And from what I could read, his own... I was still scared for who he meant though, because if things were going like I had predicted, either I or 'Azamuku' would taste his lips and the other would know none of it. My concentration had the water in the glass not swirling, but evaporating slowly. Aware of being so close to my sensitive ears, he whispered from behind me whilst softly caressing my hand, "Next lesson, you'll receive some school and study supplies from me... But don't tell on me,"

His voice, was so stimulating, "every lesson we'll have you shall take them with you. You will study every free minute you have, read as much as possible. It doesn't matter if they're children's books, as long as you learn from it." I nodded, foolishly I nodded! I shouldn't have, I should've told him from the start... But it was almost too late, almost.

My eyes were still fixed on the paper but got distracted when loud knocking commenced at the front door.

"Who could that be?" Iruka said quite annoyed as he walked up to the door. As he answered the door he softly cussed, I was standing at the door to the hall, listening to his conversation whilst peaking through the tiny opening. "Kakashi, what are you doing here?"

Kakashi's one eye seemed to be scanning the paper of his book, but I swear he noticed me and occasionally glanced at me. Iruka tried to shake him off only Kakashi invited himself in, stupidly enough I was gripping the door slightly and by accident it slid open. "Ah, look who we have here? I see I'm interrupting your date, Iruka?"

Kakashi looked again and as his eyes lay upon me and my wardrobe, his eyes widened, I gasped as I saw Kakashi on the edge of exploding. "This is Azamuku, Ashika-chan's sister. Have you met before? It seems you do…"

Iruka saved my ass, as well as his own. "I'd love to invite you in, but we're quite busy at the moment." Iruka said as he didn't seem to notice Kakashi's death glare.

"Doing what?" I signalled him to kill off the questions by waving my hand like a knife past my neck, thank god Iruka was being quite smug about all of this so he had his eyes closed. "Iruka-san is teaching me how to write and read, my sister Ashika, arranged this to be possible."

I winked at Kakashi, hoping he'd play along. He only narrowed his eyes as he shook his head in a disappointed way. "I gotta get going, I hope I didn't ruin your evening."

Without any other words or hints, he left… like that.

"Iruka-san, thank you for the lesson so far, but as it's getting late I should go home as well, my sister's probably worried to death." I stood up accepting his hand for a gracious rise. His eyes were clear as they bore into mine, I could swear he was sober at the moment, only… he pulled me close and held my body against his. The heat of his body was so, different then the heat I felt this afternoon at school. His heartbeat was racing as well unlike this afternoon. Did he love me, or Azamuku?

Slowly, the gap between our faces was closing up. The urge to face the wall instead of him was so strong, yet, I desired the touch of his lips for so long… I couldn't let this chance pass… But Azamuku could. His eyes lured me closer, the moment I felt his breath dancing on my lips I knew we were too close. I pushed him away as I backed up and said, "I'm sorry, I got dragged away in the moment."

I faced the floor but stared at his feet for moments passing. My hands folded before me were taken by his, as he spread my arms and pulled me close it felt like we were dancing. He hid his face in the nape of my neck, he whispered, "_Please don't go_..."

Suddenly I felt his lips on my skin, as well as his teeth. He placed my hands on his shoulders as his arms disappeared around my waist, he pulled me close. My breathing was slower then I thought as it almost sounded like moaning. "_Iruka-san, please... We shouldn't_."

Even though I was begging for him to stop my heart pleaded for him to go on. The blood rushing through our veins seemed to come to no end only… I sensed a presence that was said to be gone. Once more I pushed him away, I brought no belongings so I was sure to leave none. As I stood in the door opening I looked back only once before closing it behind me, his eyes haunted me, eyes like those of a tiger.

Once outside of his door and 10 feet around the corner, my heart came to a rest. I sensed the presence, I stepped into the light whilst facing it and said, "Take me book shopping Kakashi."

All I heard was a huff, until his words spoke up for him, "I'm disappointed in you Ashika, I really am. If you wanted Iruka to teach you how to read, you could've just said so."

His passes were big as I had trouble keeping up with him, for someone who's always late he walks quite fast.

"What do you mean?" His eyes lazily glanced at me as I sensed anger and disappointment, "Like in many books and stories, there's something everybody knows, except the main character."

Those words struck me as I visualised them in my mind. Because I never read a real book in my entire life it was hard to imagine something so lively when your imagination has practically run dry. As I was so concentrated about what Kakashi had said I didn't notice we were standing in front of a bookstore.

"Listen, we are going book shopping…" he said, I looked around and replied as I smiled slightly, "You do know that the store is closed, or are you thinking about breaking and entering?"

I saw him smile behind his mask in return and huff once more, "It's getting late. Go home, tell 'your sister' how great your evening was, go to sleep… And meet me here in the morning, 8 A.M. sharp."

His eye was dead serious, for him I had only one burning question, "How do I know for sure you're not going to turn up late?"

"Trust me on this one…"

When I got home I kicked off my shoes by the door, as I walked into the living-room/kitchen I fell onto the couch while tears ran down my face. All these mixed emotions ran through my head leaving my heart on the verge of exploding. Even though I was alone I wanted to dismiss these feelings, erase these tears… Simply because the rules said so, a shinobi is never allowed to show his/her emotions. Only this time, I got overwhelmed, my emotions attacked me from various angles, thoughts about Iruka kissing me… thoughts about Iruka kissing Azamuku. Ravishing _her_ skin with his lips, touching _her_ like that, but there where _our_ skin met raged an after burn, a sensation only felt when in serious passion. Only I knew from the bottom of my soul, he didn't share that passion with me. He shared it with _her, _a girl he assumed was my sister. A girl he met just minutes before… Before soiling her innocence with lust she didn't deserve nor wanted! I concentrated all the anger into my fist as I hit the couch, almost breaking a wooden beam, "_Why does he love her_? And not me?!"

My parched throat reminded me of feelings I had earlier when I lost precious persons before, only now. Now I lost my last precious someone without him/her dying, I lost him/her to someone who doesn't even exist… And it's entirely my fault, I shouldn't have lied to him the first time that I saw him. "I should've told him I wanted to be more then friends when we were younger… Just like he wanted."

"You've been crying last night, haven't you?" he asked me as he saw my obviously swollen-from-the-tears-eyes, I kept looking at the brightly colored books made out of cardboard and ignored that question.

"Hello Kitty? Seriously Kakashi, you've got to be kidding me…" I said as I held a pink little book with a stiffly drawn cat on it.

"Well, seriously I'm not. Believing it is your own choice." Kakashi said as he was walking towards a different section in the bookstore, one with many complicated kanji which I didn't understand although the hearts said enough, "Seriously, 'Hello Kitty'?"

"If one wants to learn something new, one has to start at the beginning."

"You're starting to sound like a fortune-cookie." I retorted. Kakashi surprised me more then once that day though, for example… He showed up early making me think I was late, when I saw him standing there I started to panic and hasted my way over. Then, he hadn't read his orange little book the entire time, for a reason though.

"Kakashi, what books are _you_ looking at?" I innocently asked him, as I was standing next to him I eyed the many books with intricate titles.

"These are none that you're ready to read yet, go back to your 'Hello Kitty' and 'Doraemon' pop-up books."

"More like 'Hello Shitty'…" I knew he was stifling a laugh, his smiling eye said enough. I picked up a little red book with the title 'Icha Icha Violance'… I think. As I opened it and flipped through the pages I noticed there weren't any pictures at all!

"Maybe I will stay with 'Hello Kitty' and 'Doraemon'…" I said, he looked over and snatched the book from my hands.

"Then I'll take that weight from your shoulders."

"Dear Kami-sama, please don't tell me that it's related to that orange book of yours?" I said, he placed his hand on my shoulder, looked me dead straight in the eyes and said,

"I'm afraid it is. As it _is_ the sequel…"

"Ashika-chan? Where have you been? It's almost noon!" I heard a familiar voice but I failed to find the face, I looked around quite frantically afraid I had lost my mind.

"Down here!" the voice said, a little hand waved near my face pulling my attention downwards.

"Oh, Moegi-chan, why aren't you enjoying recess with your classmates?" I said, she climbed the wall I was sitting on with great effort and sat next to me, "Iruka-sensei was really nervous this morning, he was afraid you were hurt when you didn't show up!" She swung her legs in the air back and forth.

"Hurt as in, what?"

She looked around, trying to find the words, "Well, he knows you can fend for yourself… But he said something that sounded like he was afraid _he_ had hurt you. Or something like that… He was muttering the whole time."

'_That's not like him_', I thought as I looked away, I thought about the possibilities of how he could be afraid. Was he afraid Azamuku had told me everything that had happened and I was about to smite him? Or was he afraid he had hurt my feelings by violating my 'sister'? I'd never know, until,

"Where is he now?


	2. Chapter 2

Normal wardrobe, normal hair, normal Chuunin or so I thought. I looked into the distance and noticed Iruka, so it seemed he couldn't quite enjoy the sunny and bright day as it was.

"Iruka-san? I heard you were quite anxious this morning, is there something wrong?" I said quite airy, at the sound of my voice he turned around. It went so fast I was afraid he had snapped his neck, "Ashika? Where were you this morning?! I was worried sick!"

He grabbed my shoulders firmly checking if I was real, deep inside my face flushed.

"I'm fine thank you, how are you?" I said. My lips took over a will of their own, "Why are you so concerned anyway? Didn't you receive my 'message'?"

He looked like he was about to explode, his lips were about to say something as well, what a pity that I cut him off, "Doesn't really matter now I'm here, say… Have you seen Azamuku? I haven't seen her since last night when she left for your place."

Hearing those words didn't even frighten him, but then his lips moved, "I need to talk to you, privately, inside." He held my hand and dragged me towards his classroom which was, of course, empty.

"What's the matter with you? You're acting all strange…" I said, Iruka pulled me inside and slammed the door shut. The sound made me jump slightly as he pushed me towards his desk, "Hey! What is up with you?"

I almost yelled, then I tossed my book-bag onto his desk behind me.

"Your sister is gone and you're acting like it doesn't bother you at all?" he said as he was stepping closer, with every step he took I took one as well, only backwards. His eyes looked furious, a bit like last night but only angrier. The last step he took forced me to almost knock over his desk and as my bag fell off of it and spilled some of its content. Doraemon's face was sticking out of the bag, I rushed to clean it up but he beat me to it. He picked up a little blue book, I almost stuttered, "Azamuku asked me to buy those for her, since she barely has any time."

He looked at it as he held it in his hand, then looked at me as if he was about to hurt me. Little did he know, he already did. "I told her to buy these 14 hours ago…You just said you hadn't seen her since last night!"

He shocked me as he threw it towards the blackboard cracking it and stood dangerously close, "She left me a note okay?! It didn't say where she went, I thought you might know where she was headed."

Again with the lies! I tried to keep myself and my voice cool as I almost failed miserably.

"What is wrong with you? If you were really worried about your sister you would be looking for her right now!" This type of anger, I didn't feel his rage…I felt his 'concern'. Without knowing it once more my lips had an own will as they spoke for me,

"What about me?! What about you! Were you really afraid where I was this morning? Or were you just afraid of where Azamuku went last night?" He was taken aback by my words, his loose lips seemed to find each other as mine were given a chance to grow apart.

"Were you afraid she would grow scared of you? Or were you actually scared I would grow to hate you? Really, please answer me… because I would _love_ to know these answers." His eyes had widened, but I couldn't decipher in what way. Did he feel _my _concern? Or did he figure things out by now? Either way he stepped even closer, I said,

"What do you want from me?" My voice trembled like crazy, I think he noticed. Out of the blue he hugged me, my body motionless in his arms. I felt too lifeless to even resist, as his arms loosened up slightly he saw the tears starting to form in my eyes. Deliberately I stared at his chest right in front of me, no matter what he would try to do I dared not to look into his eyes. As tears were done welling up they started rolling, I tried once again to dismiss my feelings and erase the tears only, he did it for me. As he wiped away a tear rolling from my cheek I noticed his lips closing in on mine. I tried not to look as I kept my eyes straightforward, but I noticed his eyes were closed and with no intention whatsoever, mine closed as well.

This man doesn't know what he wants, we've been friends for a very long time, but it's been a while since he had made a pass at _me_, Ashika. But now that Azamuku came over to stir things up, she did it quite well. I noticed his lips were so soft a few seconds too late into the kiss. Even though this was everything I ever wanted, my heart broke on the inside. Still I had no clue of to where this was going. Did he want me so bad he would use Azamuku to get here? Or was it the other way around? I pushed him away from me the best I could, I tried to avoid eye contact as he tried to make me look at him, into his eyes.

"Look at me, Ashika."

I refused, I even shook my head. At first I'd kill to make him say my name like that, but now? I'd kill him if he would say my name with such… desire, lust, longing?

"_You don't know what you're doing_," my voice started to go sore again, "you don't know what you want…"

"I do know, I want you to look at me…" he said. '_Fine, have it your way_' I thought as I opened my eyes, "What else do you wish for, _kyoshou_?"

Venom oozed from my words, the sarcasm was overflowing. As his eyes were fixed on me, all I could do was give him a hateful glare in return,

"Ashi-chan, what is up with you? You finally got what you want, why are you in such a hurry to run away from it?" My breathing stopped by these words, if only for a moment but still, I felt my heart pound from my chest in anger.

"This? This was far from what I wanted!"

I wanted him… in all honesty, but now? I wanted to be far away from him and his lust-games. I closed my eyes as I gathered my words and breath, "I can't believe you, you of all people!"

My voice startled him and as my eyes opened, my sad disappointed eyes shocked his, "You of all would do something like this? That I had _never_ expected. You know, someone was disappointed in me for not telling you the truth, but I am way more disappointed in you for playing these games."

My words wiped his smirk and smug eyes clean off his face, I knew he was looking for the proper things to say, but he simply couldn't find them.

"Sensei?"

Both our eyes widened as we heard the young voice speak, we turned our faces towards the door and saw his students.

"Konohamaru, kids, what are you doing there?" Iruka asked, Konohamaru and a classmate exchanged glances.

"The bell went 5 minutes ago…" he said, suddenly my hand covered my mouth and I stammered a bit, "So, you've been watching the entire time?"

"Only since you were kissing, Ashi-chan." Moegi said, "You're not really angry at Iruka-sensei are you?"

I smiled and said in return, "Of course not, we were just playing…" I placed my arms around Iruka's neck and whispered into his ear, "_I'll deal with you later…_"

His eyes widened even more as he swallowed hard and as I looked him in the eyes, I think he noticed my hateful glare. Gently I kissed him on the lips, that kiss gave him cold shivers running past his spine. Not knowing whether he should enjoy the kiss or not, he kissed back slightly. Some of the kids yelled 'gross' and 'disgusting' whilst some chanted 'how romantic'. As I backed away and picked up my bag I said, "You will see me again Iruka, whether you like it or not."

I winked at him and left the classroom. I felt his eyes on my back as I left all the way down the hall to the main entrance. I couldn't feel if his eyes were sad, or mad… or confused. Because I was all of them.

"There won't be any homework for tomorrow, class dismissed." I said whilst erasing the blackboard, as the classroom was almost empty, the last student walked up to me.

"Iruka-sensei," I turned around and saw Konohamaru, "why was Ashika-san crying?"

I looked away, I didn't know either.

"She really is mad at you is she?"

"I think so…" I responded.

"But she hides it so well."

"Konohamaru let me tell you this. If you like a girl a lot… then don't go after her sister to get her."

Konohamaru blinked, "If that's so, then why are you?"

"Because she's worth every pain. Now go, your friends are waiting…" I said as I ruffled the boys' hair. The kid smiled and nodded before he ran out of my classroom.

"What is it Kakashi?" I said, without even turning around I knew that he stood in the window, I sensed him from far away.

"Why are you doing this to her? You're just breaking her heart…"

"She's a pathological liar, you know that. I just want to teach her a lesson, then show my love." Kakashi shook his head at me,

"It's not going to work, do you even know where she's headed?" I turned around and shot him a glare, Kakashi said,

"Do you know what she does at night, when she's alone? She cries Iruka,because of you." My eyes showed him that they were confused, "Why?" Kakashi chuckled, "Why? Because! You used to try to win her over every day, after Anko ruined your relationship you just stopped. You never even looked her way. Now she's finished picking up the pieces and you decide to throw them out of her hands, just because she doesn't feel comfortable with you yet. I'm not surprise she isn't, to be honest. She thinks you're in love with her so called sister, instead of her."

Before Kakashi turned around he shot me a glare, "Think about that…"

As my mind pounded on those words Kakashi had already left, "But, she lied to me, then I tricked her… Why would she _love_ me?"

I was lying on the grass and trying to enjoy the rest of my disastrous day. The sun was still shining bright as the birds chirped happily along with Mother Nature's music, but in my eyes, in my heart… It was raining, the birds had gone to a warmer place and I was too deaf, too preoccupied to hear Mother Nature's cry. I was too lost in my own mind to realise what I had done, I had kissed Iruka… but not from love, I kissed him from hate. I wanted his heart to shrivel and crumble, like he had made mine do. Perhaps I was being too selfish not to realise the countless possibilities, lame excuses and dumb reasons, but frankly… I just didn't want to think about them. Tonight my sister would have another lesson with him, but I couldn't withstand being with him as myself nor as Azamuku. I guess I was jealous at her, but I noticed that I hated Azamuku from the bottom of my soul a bit too late. Even though she was my own creation, she was the worst I ever thought up. But why did I hate her? She never did wrong, she was innocent as Iruka made the first move… Was it how she didn't resist? I guess it doesn't matter now anymore, never again I want to lie to a loved one, but I knew that lying made me feel alive, amongst several other things. But if I continued lying I'd never be able to do those other things, until someone would shove my own lies deep down enough in my throat so I could only regurgitate the truth. I waited for that someone for so long, so long that I started to think that Iruka was just a school-girl crush of mine as I always had a thing for teachers, and that he could do nothing for me.

Footsteps, I heard countless footsteps headed towards me. I slowly sat up straight in the grass, I turned my head and looked behind me for the persons making those footsteps but found only loneliness accompanying me. I turned my head back again and was more than surprised when I saw a certain person just inches away from my face,

"I-Iruka? What are you do-?" I tried to say '_What are you doing this close to my face_?', but as I felt his lips I understood his intention more then just. And I felt something else during this one then during the previous kisses, so I pushed him away gently. My eyes started to water,

"_Iruka_," no other words could pass through my lips as he ravished them again but shortly. I pushed him away once more,

"Iruka, I-!"

"Azamuku, I love you…"

My eyes widened as my latest fear came true, as he had mistaken me for her he confessed that he loved her… He loved her, not me. I lost control over my emotions but more over my tearing eyes. The tears ran freely down my face, I tried to get up crawling as I had turned around. I held onto the grass and pulled myself forward only. Only I felt him gripping my pants, he wouldn't let go of my leg showing he was more stubborn then I was. I looked back at him and I was surprised, he said,

"You're crying, which means you love me… But you lied to me. Why would you love me and still lie?"

Tears welled in his eyes also, not knowing where to go they decided to leave his eyes downwards over his cheeks. Just like mine, the tears had found a way to escape from our eyes.

"Why did you lie to me?!" he yelled, he frightened me with that. I had never heard him yell that mad, let alone at me. '_So you knew all along'_ I thought. My lips spoke for me again as I had no control over them,"I didn't tell you I couldn't read, because I was tired of getting hurt! Tiring of getting overlooked! No one should have gotten hurt from that!"

He didn't even flinch, my arms trembled and I more or less dropped myself to the ground, I still looked at him and said, "_You_ didn't tell me you wanted to mess with my mind! From my point of view, you wanted to screw me over and over! With someone that didn't even exist! Why?"

My trembling voice seemed to pull him closer to me, as I lent on the grass he hovered over my being. I turned my face away as I felt his come closer, he leaned in on my ear and whispered, "_Azamuku, Ashika… Whoever you are at the moment, I love you for who you are and your passion, not your ability. I love_ you…"

I opened my eyes, I figured this was all a game… Maybe not for me but perhaps it was for him.

I sat up straighter and looked him in the eyes, I carefully reached out to his cheek as I wanted to wipe away a tear of his. As I barely touched his cheek he placed his hand on mine, he closed his eyes and seemed to enjoy every second of it. My fingers were firm upon his skin as he let a gentle moan escape his lips, this changed everything. He had always been the same level aroused as I had been when we'd be around each other.

"We were both in the wrong, we should not only forgive each other…"

"We should forgive ourselves…" he said to finish my sentence. As he opened his eyes again he looked straight into mine, I gasped slightly and inward. I saw something spectacular in his eyes, something I had seen somewhat years ago… It showed me that we both didn't have a crush on each other but that we were in love.

I felt a warm tingly feeling on the inside, I tried to keep my eyes shut but all I wanted to do was look at him and let my eyes feast upon him. His lips were so strong, they drove me crazy as he kept placing them everywhere on my neck, it was going to be hot the day thereafter but I knew that I was going to require a scarf. I breathed slowly which was quite hard, he made me want him so bad. I pulled him closer as my grip on his white shirt tightened, my breathing accelerated as well as my heartbeat. For my feeling, not a sane word ran through my mind as I panted like mad, "_Iruka, you're driving me insane_…"

All over again I felt feelings that hadn't been there in the past 7 years. The last time was at the moment we split up, that was the moment he decided to start teaching and I started… well, I wasn't really doing anything at the time and I wasn't engaging into something new. Let's say I started a lonely era in my life back then, which I closed just recently. Actually, about a year ago by now, and at the moment I'm ready to start a not-so-lonely era. This era I will spend together with Iruka, my life is going to be much easier and quite worth the wild. Tonight will be our last lesson together, oh… and in case you're wondering, I do have dyslexia, well not exactly. It's described as 'panic-stricken dyslexia', the name says it all. Anyhow, Iruka told me he's going to give me a 'graduation-gift', I wonder what that'll be… He said it's also a sort of 'anniversary-gift' in honor of our many, many '_lessons'_ together. And if things go well enough, I might be able to move in with him as I start my own teaching career as a Jounin. That's right, about three months ago, with help of Iruka and Kakashi of course, I passed the special Jounin exams! But I'm not sure if I want my own three-man cell, because that would mean that I'm away a lot from Iruka and the students… and that's one of the last things I want.

Well, that's all I had to say for now. Soon, if something spectacular happens, which of course will, I'll update you. Aside from the students, Iruka and Kakashi, you've been a great support and help to me… Since I knew how to write that is… Thank you my friend, for everything…

_Yours truly…_

_Soon-To-Be-Umino Ashika…_

_Ps._

_We just moved in together and his first gift was a ring… He asked me to marry him! The wedding isn't that soon so you can take the time to travel and accompany it!_

_Pps._

_I really adored Iruka's second 'gift'… I think I'll be returning him an even greater 'gift' in about, let's say, eight to nine months? Isn't that exciting! You're going to be an aunt! Now, I only need to find a way how to tell Iruka both news messages!_


End file.
